Baby Girl
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: When a Slayer's family dies, Willow and Kennedy are left taking care of her last remaining family member.
1. Wounded

"Kennedy, watch out," Willow screamed to her as the vampire came up from behind.

"Watch out for wh-"

The blow to the back of her head caused her to fall to her knees.

"Kennedy!" Willow screeched as she telekinetically sent him into a tree. She ran to her girlfriend's side and checked the back of her head. When she brought her hand to the back of it, she found it was bleeding really badly. "Look at me," she commanded.

Kennedy listened and when she did their eyes met. "We have to stop meeting like this." She smiled at the panicked redhead.

"Oh, baby, your pupils are dilated. We better get you home and stop the bleeding."

"What about the-" She lowered her head, trying really hard to keep everything from spinning.

"Kennedy?" Willow tried to bring her head up to look at her again, but Kennedy couldn't.

"Will, we need to go. I can't-"

"Yeah, I know. We have to get you-" She was cut off by the vampire picking her up and sending her across the grass.

"Willow." Kennedy tried to get up, but failed. Everything was spinning and her head was pounding, making it impossible for her to get up from her hands and knees. The vampire came up to her and kicked her in the ribs. Kennedy was certain that at least two were broken.

"No," Willow cried, as she witnessed the vampire continuously kicking her. She stood up and raised her hand, setting the vampire on fire. He disintegrated and his ashes blew away in the night air.

Willow rushed to her lover's side.

"Well, howdy."

"Okay, come on. We have to get you to the hospital."

"Willow, I don't like-"

"Really not caring at the moment."

She pulled Kennedy up and wrapped her one arm around her neck, guiding her to the hospital.

Willow waited, not so patiently, in the waiting room for news on Kennedy. About ten minutes into waiting the doctor came out. He wasn't very tall and wasn't Portuguese either.

"Who is here for Kenn-"

"That would be me. What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm her girlfriend. Is she okay?"

"Well, Miss Rosenberg, she has suffered a large amount of blood loss, but she'll be fine. She needed stitches and her ribs wrapped. Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Well, actually, we were attacked."

"Attacked? Do you know who might have attacked her? Are you all right? Do you think he'll return?"

" I'm fine and no, I don't think he will be coming back." The doctor looked at her funny. She quickly changed the subject. "Can I see her now?"

"Um…yes. I don't see why not. She's in the room 206."

"Thank you, doctor."

Willow hurried around the corner and looked walked down the hall. It was crowded with people; little children, pregnant women, and old people cluttered the halls.

She eventually found room 206 and walked inside. Kennedy was sitting on the bed; she had her shirt off so the nurse could finish wrapping her ribs.

"Hey." Kennedy said when she saw Willow.

"Hey, how are you?" She came and stood next to the bed, when she got closer she noticed that there was someone in the bed behind the curtain.

"I'm okay. They got me kinda doped up, so I'm kind of loopy."

"That's okay; I've seen you loopy before." She brushed some hair out of Kennedy's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts… a lot, but I'm fine." Willow kissed her on the forehead. Kennedy turned her attentions to the nurse, "Obrigada." The woman smiled then left.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"No, I just want to get out of here."

"Okay, but I really think you should-"

"Willow, please. I don't want to stay here. I don't like-"

"Hospitals. Yes, I know. You still have to wait and see if you can go home."

"The doctor says I was free to go when the nurse was done. The nurse is done, so…"

"Okay, fine, but if you pass out or something I am so bringing you back here."

"Yes, ma' am."

They got home and Willow wouldn't let go of Kennedy's hand until she was sitting on the sofa.

"Will, seriously. I'm fine. Little dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine." She laid back onto the sofa. "Sofa soft."

"Kennedy, come on, lets get you to bed."

"Yeah, good idea."

Willow pulled her to her feet and guided her into the bedroom.

AN: Kind of lame so far, but this was more like a teaser. I will try to update soon.


	2. A New Slayer

About 2 hours after the sun had risen over Sao Paulo, Kennedy woke up. The night before Willow had put her to bed, but had passed out even before Kennedy did.

Although she was queasy and her head was pounding and somewhat itchy around the stitches, Kennedy sat up. She looked over at the women next to her. Her long red hair all over the place, she was mumbling to herself as she usually did when she slept. She found herself staring at the women. Her tank top, more accurately Kennedy's, was pushed up and Kennedy couldn't help running her fingers over the porcelain abdomen.

Willow felt the tingle. The same tingle she always got when a certain brunette Slayer touched her. She opened her eyes slowly and found Kennedy staring at her.

"Hi," Willow groggily droned out.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been up staring at me?"

"Not long. 10 minutes…maybe 20."

"Oh, I see." Willow rolled over to her side and grabbed the hand that was rested on her abdomen, brought it to her mouth, and kissed it. "How are you feeling?" She kissed fingers and up her arm slightly.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. Kinda need a shower."

"Wanna take a bath with me?"

"Dirty."

"Stop it." Willow got up and walked over to her dresser to get clothes. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to." She got up and headed directly for the bathroom.

* * *

That night Willow was in their bedroom doing a spell of some sort, which left Kennedy alone for dinner. She heated some soup and was at the counter eating when Willow finished and came out. 

"How'd it go?"

"It didn't. I was missing a black candle and now I'm out of sage.""How do you, Ms. Let's-buy-more-sage-than-food, run out of it?"

"I don't know."

"You're weird and I must go."

"Because I'm weird?"

"No, because I have to go patrol."

"What?"

"Patrolling. You know, I go out, find evil, and slay it. That's where the term vampire Slayer comes from." She stood up and kissed Willow on the cheek.

"Kennedy, you were just in the hospital last night. Do you expect me to just let you go out there?"

"Yes." Kennedy walked toward the door, only to have her way blocked by Willow.

"No."

"Will, honey, I'm fine. I feel fine and my head doesn't even hurt anymore."

"That doesn't mean you you're okay. What if those symptoms come back? What if you get queasy when you're fighting or-or-"

"Honey, breathe." Kennedy took Willow's hands in her own. "I love you, but I'm not staying here."

"I love you too, which is exactly why you are."

"Willow, you're not my parent and I'm not a child." She was beginning to get agitated.

"That's good, 'cause that would be gross."

"Willow…" She shook her head at the remark.

"Kennedy, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will. Now, please, get out of the way so I can go."

"Kennedy, please."

"Why is this freaking you out so much?" She managed to walk pass Willow and into the living room.

"Because you can't just keep doing this."

"Doing what?" She went to the chest behind the sofa where they kept the weapons.

"Going out after you get hurt. You're gonna get hurt worse. You think you're like invincible or something, but you're not. Is it like a Slayer thing? I mean really, is it? You all walk around like 'I have superpowers; I'm all mighty.' Why can't you just admit when you're-"

Kennedy closed the chest and turned around. "Willow, I'm fine. I just," she started to back into the weapons chest, "need to sit down for a sec."

"Kennedy?" Willow came over and sat down next to her. She moved her hair out of her face and realized she had become pale. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous…and dizzy and-" She stopped talking and lowered her head. Sitting the crossbow down, she brought her hands to her forehead and pressed them in hard to try and stop the thudding. She looked up. "Will, I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

At the hospital, they had to track down the doctor that Kennedy had had the night before because he spoke English. They had tried two other doctors, but they had spoke Portuguese and the transition wasn't pretty. Kennedy knew enough to get by from day to day, but not enough to describe symptoms. 

Willow found out that the doctor's name was Dr. Robert Logan. He entered the room with a folder in his hands, presumably Kennedy's file.

"Hello, ladies. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"She keeps having dizzy spells and she won't listen to-I thought you said she was fine."

"Well, yes, Miss Rosenberg, I did say that. These symptoms could be caused by a number of things. The dizzy spells could be from the nausea."

"Why is there nausea? I mean if she's fine there would be no nausea."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yeah, but if there was-"

"Willow," Kennedy finally interrupted the babble that was about to commence, "honey, listen. Why don't you go get us some coffee? Please?"

Willow looked at Kennedy and couldn't make herself say no to those eyes. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She let go of Kennedy's hand, got off the exam table, and left.

"She's a little loopy. She may have had sugar."

"You should probably hide that from now on, but she does seem to care a lot about you."

Dr. Logan pulled a light out from his lab coat and shined it in Kennedy's eyes. Kennedy had always hated those lights. When she had an eye doctor appointment as a kid, she remembered it always left her seeing dots.

"Well, no sign of concussion and nothing seems to be wrong internally, but to keep your…" He hesitated not knowing what Willow was in relationship to Kennedy.

"Girlfriend."

"…girlfriend from hurting me, I think we will run a couple of tests to be sure."

"Sounds fun."

"Tests are always a big hit." He pulled the pen out from his pocket, it was the kind of pen you had to click to get the tip out, and wrote something on Kennedy's chart. He then clicked it again and closed the folder.

"Okay, we're all set. A nurse will be in to draw some blood and-"

"Kennedy, I think you need to meet someone." Willow said, as she and a blonde haired woman came into the room.

"Willow, not now."

"This is important."

"Hi, hon." Dr. Logan said to the woman.

"Hon?" Willow asked.

"Willow, this is my husband, Robert. I told you I was married to a doctor here."

"Wow I didn't think you meant this doctor."

"Miss Rosenberg, may I ask why my wife is so important to you?"

"I would like to know why too." Kennedy interjected.

"She knows what I am, Robert. She has a name for it and everything. She has an explanation for the strength, the weird dreams, and the men with the strange faces."

"Oh," Kennedy said, realizing what this meant.

"Abby, that's not possible. No one has been able to explain it. What makes you sure she can?"

"Because I caused it." Willow stated, receiving a somewhat angry look from the doctor.

"What do you mean you caused it?"

"She means that everything that has been happening to me is because I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Dr. Logan looked at his wife. "Okay, that's enough. These last months have been trying as it is. I don't need you going off and losing your mind on top of it. The kids and me are worried about you enough. We should go home. Kennedy, the nurse will be in in a minute."

"Kennedy?" Abby asked. "So, you're one too."

"Yes, I am. Willow activated a whole bunch of us. Did she give you the speech?"

"The one about my sacred birth right and my duty and so forth? Yeah and she seemed to enjoy it."

"Hey!" Willow screeched at her.

"She usually does."

"I do not enjoy it, but I have to. It's my job, so…shut up."

"That's it," the doctor said. "This is ridiculous. It's not possible."

"Yes, it is. I'm a witch and I cast a spell to make every women who could be a Slayer…you know, a Slayer."

"A witch?"

"Yes."

"Why- why would you do something like this? And to my wife?"

"Well, you see, my friends and I were fighting the first evil and we had to scrunch him and his army of ubervamps, so my best friend, the Slayer before the lots of Slayers, came up with the plan of sharing her power. It was a whole big thing."

"I need to sit." He began backing up and his wife pulled a stool out from beside the exam table and lowered him onto it.

"Look, babe, it's no big deal. I'm still the same woman you married. Only now I have super powers. Toby's going to love this."

"Toby?" Willow asked.

"Our son. We have a daughter too. Her name's Artemis."

"Like the goddess?"

"Actually as in Fowl. Toby loves to read Artemis Fowl books. He's nine."

Dr. Logan sat straight up and looked at Willow. "Will Artemis be a vampire slayer too?"

"Honey, she's 2 months old. I don't think we have to worry about her slaying vampires anytime soon."

Willow and Kennedy subdued their laughter after receiving a look from Dr. Logan.

Abby quickly changed the subject. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Kennedy could train you. You guys could do like a once a week thing."

"Wait a minute. I'm not liking that suggestion. I think we should just put this entire situation out of our minds. I don't want you to get hurt, Abby."

"I won't." She kissed his head. "I promise. Maybe we should take them to the house."

"Why?"

She smacked him in the back of the head, playfully. "Because it's polite."

"I still have to run some tests on Kennedy."

"Why was something not right?" Willow asked, concern filling her voice.

"No, Will, he's just making sure everything is okay…mostly so you don't hurt him." Willow glared at her and she smiled.

"Then Kennedy can stay here with you. You're shift's not over yet anyway. Willow and me can go and take a look around and she can meet the kids."

"Abby…"

"Quiet, Robert. Willow let's go."

Willow smiled at the blonde. She took initiative like Buffy and had a lot of the mannerisms too. "Okay." She turned her attentions to Kennedy. "You behave." She kissed Kennedy on the forehead.

"I will." Willow started to leave and after she kissed Dr. Logan, Abby left too.

* * *

AN: I know it hasn't really picked up yet and with as long as it takes me to update it's a wonder anyone would read it at all.I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Getting to Know Them

AN: I know. It's been forever. I am profusely sorry, but I do have a life. Okay, I really don't, but hey. As the summary says I reedited the first two chapters, which I do recommend reading or rereading. I told you it's been awhile.

* * *

Willow looked at the huge house in awe.

"You live here?" She asked Abby.

"Yes, we live here."

"It's . . . very big. Me and Kennedy's place is a shoe box compared to this."

"A little bigger than a shoe box I'm sure."

"Okay, a little bit."

Abby smiled at the quirky redhead. She had never met anyone like Willow. Especially, in the sense of her being a witch. "What's it like?" Abby asked as they exited her jeep.

"What's what like?"

"Being a witch."

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? How long have you been one?"

"Since I was like 17."

"How are old are you now?"

"Almost 23."

"Wow, nearly six years and you don't know what it's like."

"I don't know how to explain it. Let's just say it's like nothing else in the world. Wait, isn't it a little late for your kids to be up?"

"I am absolutely positive Toby will be up." Just then, a small boy runs out the door in his pajamas.

"Mom," The boy screams.

"Hey, big man," Abby says as she picks him up.

Then, a heavyset woman in an apron comes out, screaming in Portuguese. When she sees Abby, she stops and in English she says, "Hello Mrs. Logan. I was just trying to get our little rugrat to bed, but he doesn't seem to want to listen."

"It's okay, Isabelle. Where's Artemis?" Abby asks the woman.

"She's sleeping, ma'am."

"Okay, I got it from here, thank you. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Isabelle," Toby says, receiving another rant in Portuguese. He giggles. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work, buddy, and me and my friend here are going inside."

"Well, you and your friend have fun," he gets down and starts to walk down the walkway," I'm going out."

Abby picks him up again. "I don't think so. I think you are going to bed."

"But Mom."

"No, go." She kisses him, puts him down and he runs into the house.

"So that's Toby," says Willow.

"Yep, that's mine and Robert's son."

"He's peppy."

"Peppy doesn't even come close to describing it. Come on, I'll show you around."

Kennedy stood, leaning against the wall as Dr. Logan came out of his office.

"Okay, I'm ready. I just talked to Abby. She says that she just showed Willow our place and that we should go to our house."

"Okay, then. You gotta car?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They walked out of the hospital in complete silence, but as they got in the car and Dr. Logan turned and looked at Kennedy.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"What's it like being a vampire slayer? Did it hurt when you became one?"

"Actually, quiet opposite. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced."

"Okay, next question. What's it like being you know..." Kennedy looked at him; she knew what he meant, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Be like what?" She asked, innocently.

"You know, being someone who..."

"Likes to have sex with other women?"

He puts his head down uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Pretty much the same as you being with a girl. Only we both have the same genitalia."

"Oh. We're gonna go now." He turns on the car and they leave.

On the road, he turns to her again. "Haven't you ever wanted kids? I mean that's gotta be a huge thing for a woman."

Kennedy was a little taken aback by the question. She had honestly never thought about it. "I don't know," she replied.

"Oh." Silence fell. "Okay, this is awkward."

"Yeah, just a little."

Kennedy and Dr. Logan arrived and were greeted by Willow and Abby who were sitting on the front porch.

"Hi, where have you two been?" Abby asked.

"We came straight here, dear." Dr. Logan replied. He leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. "Did Isabelle make dinner?"

"Yes, it's in the refrigerator."

"Okay, thank you." He went into the house.

"How are you?" Willow asked Kennedy as she sat down.

"I'm fine, Will. However, I don't think Dr. Logan is."

"Kennedy, what did you do to the poor guy?"

"Okay, he asked me what is was like to be a Slayer. That was fine, but then he asked me what it was like to be a lesbian."

Abby started laughing. "What did you tell him?" She asked.

"That the sex was better."

Willow turned 10 shades of red and Abby and Kennedy laughed.

"Kennedy, you can't say that sort of thing to people."

"Why not?"

"Kennedy..."

Abby just continued to laugh and it was only magnified when Dr. Logan came out. Even Willow had to laugh at the thought of Dr. Robert Logan asking Kennedy about lesbianism.

They laughed and talked about themselves all night. These conversations, as well as visits continued for three months. The couples found out different things about each other constantly.

Kennedy showed Abby how to fight and Abby showed Kennedy how to diaper Artemis. Willow was showing Dr. Logan how to decrypt a computer disk. They played with the kids and the Logans' helped Willow with her Portuguese. All four had become friends.

Willow and Kennedy learned that the seemingly young couple was actually, in Dr. Logan's case anyway, were nearing forty. They learned what the kids liked from the times they babysat and Robert and Abby learned about how Willow and Kennedy lived.

Everything seemed to be going perfect for all...at least it was until late one night.


	4. The Deaths

Toby kept staring at the window as if something was going to come in. The nine year old was absolutely terrified. The fear soon became too much and he couldn't help screaming.

"Mommy, daddy!" He screamed. "Mommy!"

He was startled by the door opening. His mother came in.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I think something's outside."

Abby crawled into bed with her son. "Baby, I swear to you nothing's outside."

"What if there is?"

"Then, I'll beat them up with my amazing superpowers. Vampire Slayer here."

Toby laughed at his mother. "Mommy, can you stay in here with me?"

"Um...buddy, I was kind of in the middle of something with your daddy."

"What?

"We were um...talking." Toby looked at her, confused. "Okay, I'll stay, but only for a little."

"A little's fine."

Toby, feeling much better, finally goes to sleep with the warmth of his mother beside him. She, too, soon falls asleep.

The night's hours progress and the clock strikes 2:30, as Dr. Logan wakes. He sits up, realizing he must have fell asleep waiting for his wife to return. He gets out of bed and puts his pants on to go search for his wife. His first stop is to check on his sleeping infant, whom he kisses and covers up again.

Then, he goes into his son's room. There he finds his wife and son asleep. He smiled at the sight. Next, he descended to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he walks down the steps he realized something is different. He realized the kitchen light is on.

He disregarded it because Isabelle was spending the night. He figured she too had needed a snack. He turned into the kitchen.

"Needed a snack too, huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his view.

There, in his kitchen, stood to disfigured faced men. Vampires. He remembered Willow and Kennedy telling him about them. In one of the vamps arms was Isabelle, limp, with blood dripping from puncture wounds in her neck.

The vampires lunged and all three came after him. He screamed, "Abby!" The vampires tackled him to the ground.

Upstairs, Abby heard her husband scream and jumped out of Toby's bed, waking him.

"Mom?"

"Go back to sleep, hon. I'll be back." He sat there as his mother left the room and headed toward her bedroom.

When she got there she didn't find her husband, so she figured he'd be in the kitchen. She ran down the stairs and was greeted by the three vampires, blood smeared all over their faces.

"Where's my husband?" She shouted at them.

"We ate him, of course, and that fat-ass maid."

"Isabelle," she whispered.

The vampires growled and then ran up the stairs after her. She easily deflected two, sending them over the railing and on to the ground.

"Damn it, a Slayer," one said, as he got up and scurried out the door. The other one on the floor got up to assist the one who was currently in the middle of a fist fight with Abby,.

Abby was fortunately getting the better of him. Thinking quick, she ripped a chunk of the railing off and shoved it through the vamp's heart. The other came instantly to take his place until her heard a small voice.

"Mom?"

"Little boy," the vamp said, pushing Abby down the stairs and going after Toby. He got up the steps and though Toby put up a major fight, the vamp won. He sunk his teeth into the boy and drained the life out of him. Abby got up as he began sucking, but couldn't get to him fast enough. Her son was dead and she watched it happen.

The vamp threw the boy's body on the floor as if it were a rag doll. Then, he headed straight for the woman. Abby, being in too much shock to move, was tackled by the vampire and drained of her blood and eventually, after he had sucked her dry, her life.

Completely juiced, he strolled out of the door and into the night.


	5. And so It Begins

Kennedy started to kiss back up Willow's body as the phone rang, startling both women.

"I'll get it, " Kennedy said, realizing Willow was still reeling from her orgasm.

"Let the machine get it," Willow said back as Kennedy headed to the phone.

"Can't. Abby and Robert could have a problem."

Kennedy made it to the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

On the other line was a voice Kennedy had never heard before; he sounded very formal and stern.

"Is this the residence of a Kennedy and Willow?" As the man said their names it was as if he was reading them off of something.

"Yeah who's asking?"

"This is detective Roberto Gutierrez. I am calling on behalf of Robert and Abigail Logan."

"Oh my God. Where are they?"

"Well, Miss, there is no easy way to tell you this. You're friends are dead."

It took Kennedy a second to truly hear what the man on the other line was saying. Dead? But how? She and Willow had just talked to them yesterday.

"Miss?" The man asked after a long stint of silence.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. When did they-"

Just then Willow came out into the living room, wrapped in a sheet. "You better get back into bed or else I'm gonna have to-" She saw the look on Kennedy's face and froze. "Baby, what is it?"

Kennedy shook her head, not wanting to tell Willow while she was still on the phone. She continued on with the detective. "Where are you calling from?"

"The Logan's house. That's kind of what I needed to speck with you about. You see-"

"I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and before it even hit the receiver, Willow was asking questions.

"What is it, Ken? What's wrong?"

"Abby and Robert. They're dead."

Willow looked at her girlfriend shocked. "What-what do you mean they're dead? Are the kids okay?"

"I don't know. I didn't-I didn't ask. I think we need to get over there right now," said Kennedy as she walked passed Willow into the bedroom. She came out with clothes for both.

* * *

The entire way there Kennedy did not slow the car down once. She ran everything that was red and didn't go anywhere in the vicinity of the speed limit. They pulled up at the exact time the last three bodies were being wheeled out in body bags.

"Oh, my God," Willow whispered as she saw the smaller of the three body bags. "Toby."

Kennedy went to one of the officers and asked, in Portuguese to be safe, where Detective Gutierrez was. The man pointed to a tall, lean, black haired man with a suit on. She went straight over to him. Willow followed, though still transfixed on the body bags.

"Detective?" Kennedy asked the tall man.

"Are you Kennedy?"

"Yes. Can you please tell me what happened here?"

"Yes." Willow walked up to them, arms wrapped around herself. "Miss, you can't be here. This is a crime scene."

"It's okay," Kennedy said, "this is my girlfriend, Willow."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Willow asked, meekly.

"We got a call from one of the neighbor about a loud noise and strange men coming from the house. A police officer came and found them about an hour ago," the man replied.

"Them who?" Kennedy asked.

"Abigail, Dr. Logan, their little boy, Toby, and the maid."

"Oh my God," Willow said again.

"How did they um...How did they die?" Kennedy knew the answer somehow. It had to be vampires.

"Neck abrasion. All. They had been drained of all of their blood."

Willow, at the thought, looked away. Kennedy grabbed her hand. "Where's Artemis?" The man looked genuinely confused at the question.

"Artemis?" He asked.

"Their baby. She's five months old."

He looked at Kennedy, realizing and turned to one of the men working inside the partially opened door and said something in Portugese. The man got up and went away from the door.

"Where's he going?" Willow asked Kennedy.

"Going to get the baby." Kennedy said it with relief; knowing the baby was okay made her feel a little bit better.

Moments later the man that had left came out of the house, a smiling Artemis in his hands. He handed him to Gutierrez, who handed her to Kennedy.

"Hi, shorty." Kennedy said to the baby. She looked at Willow, who looked at the baby in her girlfriends arms. She looked like she was going to cry. "Willow, baby, it's gonna be okay."

"What about her? Her entire family is gone."

"Not her entire family, " said Gutierrez. "She has and aunt. We haven't been able to locate her yet."

"Yeah, that's right. Robert has a sister. She's in the Peace Corp or something. He said he didn't even know where she was."

"Yes and it seems neither does anyone else. We are going to have to place the baby in foster care until we do."

"No," Kennedy said. "You can't do that. That woman will know nothing about her. Can you let us take her?"

Gutierrez looked at the couple and sighed. "Yes, for now."

Willow slightly brightened at the thought. "Really?" She asked. She felt better knowing their friends' baby was in safe hands.

"Thank you, sir," Kennedy said to the man. "Do you mind if we come back later and get some stuff from the house?"

"I think that would be okay. Later this afternoon would be best." All of a sudden, men came out with forensic cases. Gutierrez watched the men leave. "That's my cue, ladies. I will need some information on you before you can take the baby. If you'll please just go give this," he pulled a piece of paper with the couples information on it out of his coat pocket, "to that officer over there. He'll tell you when you can come to my office and talk to me about these horrific murders."

Kennedy handed the baby to Willow and said, "Take her to the car, Will. I'll be there in a minute." She kissed her distraught girlfriend and Willow did as Kennedy said. Kennedy then turned and took the paper from the man. "Thank you. For all of this. I swear we'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. Please, excuse me."

"Yes, of course." Kennedy watched as the detective walked down the pathway to a car parked on the side of the street, then she went up to the officer Gutierrez had pointed out and did what he asked.

* * *

On the way home, they decided to stop at a stop to pick up come stuff for the baby. They picked up things like diapers, bottles, formula, and pretty much everything under the sun.

They opened the door and Kennedy laid the bassinet down on the coffee table ans laid a sleeping Artemis in it. Kennedy gestured for Willow to follow her into the kitchen.

When they got there, Willow pulled Kennedy into a hug. "How could we have let this happen?" She started to cry softly.

"Will, baby, this isn't our fault. I promise I'll find out who did this to them though. I swear it."

Willow pulled back and looked into Kennedy's eyes. "What about the detective?"

"When I go and talk to him later I'll see if he can give me any information. He probably would give me much help, but it's worth a shot."

"And then what?" Willow pulled away fully. "You think you're going after this guy... or even worse, guys?"

"Well, of course. I'm letting the bastards who killed our friends get away with it."

"So, you're gonna go after a group of vampire who was capable of taking out practically everyone in that house? One of the members being a Slayer just like you?"

"Of course. How can that even be a question in your mind?"

"Simply. I'm not losing you to those guys too."

Kennedy grabbed Willow's hands. "Will, I have to do this and I need you to trust me. I'm not going anywhere."

Willow looked at her brunette. Both had had a very trying night and she didn't want to get into a full fledged argument. She spoke, "Look, let's not talk about this now. I just want to take a long, hot shower and play with Artemis."

"Okay, you do that. I'll sit with her for awhile."

Willow kissed Kennedy and hugged her. Then, she headed towards the bathroom.

In the shower, Willow leaned up against the shower crying. She just couldn't manage to get the image of the four bodies in bags. She pictured little Toby being absolutely terrified. She picked Abby and Robert fighting to save themselves, making her cry harder.

She was in the shower for 45 minutes and when she came back out into the living room, Kennedy was playing with Artemis. Kennedy had managed to make the baby girl giggle. Willow stood, leaning against the doorframe that separated their room from the living room, and looked at the scene before her.

Kennedy realizing she had an audience. "Hey, how long have you been there?"

"A little bit." Willow came over and sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend. "What are we gonna do, Ken?"

"I don't know, Will. I do think we should call Giles so he can get in touch with the coven. They might be able to help."

"I didn't mean about that, Ken. I mean about Artie. Neither of us know anything about raising a baby. We haven't even hit our mid-20's. Hell, you're barely even 20."

"We'll wing it."

"Ken, this is a child. We can't just wing it."

"Why not? Doesn't every parent? I mean, does any first time parent really know what the hell they're doing?"

"Well, no. I guess not. But I'm scared."

Kennedy kissed the redhead. "I know, baby. We'll deal. We always do." The two look at each other; they start to lean in and kiss each other when Artemis giggles, interrupting them.They smile.

"Yeah, we can wing it," Willow says.


	6. Doubts, Fears, and Sex in the Kitchen

Willow and Kennedy sat on the living room floor, Artemis in between them. She was giggling as Kennedy jingled her car keys over Artie's head. Willow smiled at the sight.

"What are you smiling at?" Kennedy asked.

"Nothing. I just- You're beautiful."

Kennedy smiled. "Well, so are you." Willow and Kennedy looked at each other, smiled, and looked away. After a few moments Kennedy asked, "Will, how are you?"

"What?"

"I mean with all of this. It's only been three weeks."

"I don't know. It's hard...and tiring."

"Definitely tiring."

"She definitely keeps us moving," Willow says.

"But you're good right. I mean there's no resentment or hurt feelings?"

"Kennedy, why would you-"

"It's just we barely got through the funeral arrangements without arguing. I'm scared that this is going to be harder on us then we both realize." Kennedy watches as Willow lowers her head. "Oh, I see."

"No, Ken, it's not any of that. Well, it is. I'm just scared about how we're gonna do this. One moment I think we can handle it, then the next I'm not so sure. I love you, you know that, but what if this doesn't last. What if you stop loving me?" Willow lowered her head again and began to cry silently.

"Willow." Kennedy put her hand on her cheek and forced Willow to look at her. "I swear to you, I will never stop loving you. Okay? Never. No matter what, I'm not going anywhere." Willow smiled slightly and Kennedy kissed her forehead. "We can do this, Will. I promise."

* * *

Later that night, Willow lay awake in bed. She looked at the clock; it read 12:06. She looked to her left at Kennedy curdled up with the baby. A smile spread across her face. She loved that woman more than anything else. Now, on top of all the happiness Kennedy provided, that little baby in her girlfriend's arms was going to give more.

Still, Willow wasn't up contemplating her happiness. She was up, like most nights in the past weeks, worrying. About everything really. She was scared of something happening to one of them, like it had happened to Abby, Robert, Toby, and Isabelle. She was worried she wouldn't be able to take care of Artie. She was scared that the deeper Kennedy got into searching for the killer the more danger they were all in. She was scared that-

"Willow," Kennedy whispered. "What are you doing?"

Willow realized she was huddled in a ball, her fists clenched. "Nothing, Ken. Go back to sleep," she whispered back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Artemis started to stir and both women looked at each other panicked. It had taken them two hours to get that baby to sleep. They didn't want to spend another two hours doing it again.

When she stopped squirming, Kennedy gently moved her to the middle of the bed and began to get up, instructing Willow to follow. She did and when they got to the living room, Kennedy turned and spoke.

"Willow, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Ken, I'm fine."

"C'mere." Kennedy took her hand and walked her through the apartment. They ended up in the kitchen, where they could finally stop whispering. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. I swear." She looked at the brunette and saw the fear on her face. She didn't want to worry her, but she knew her doubts would worry her more, so she kept quiet. "Are you hungry?"

Kennedy sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of her girlfriend. She was beginning to feel the weight of everything that had been happening start to pull at them. She too had her fears and she too, kept them private, knowing that her redhead would most certainly get worried. Going along with changing the subject, she smiled and said, "Starving."

"Good, then I'll make us something to eat." She went to the fridge and opened it. Seconds later, she felt strong arms wrap around her and lips on the back of her neck.

"How about I eat you instead?" Kennedy questioned, seductively.

Willow blushed, but smiled. "Kennedy..."

Kennedy didn't answer. She simply started kissing the back of Willow's neck. She nipped at it, making Willow yelp. She turned around in her lovers arms and kissed her, deeply, passionately. They began to lower one another to the floor. They hadn't had sex since Artemis arrived and for a very passionate couple like the two of them, they were long overdue.

On the floor, Kennedy removed Willow's tank-top and began to massage her breasts.

"Kennedy..." Willow moaned. "I want you." Kennedy ran her tongue up her girlfriend's neck and jaw line, stopping only when Willow removed her shirt too.

"I love you," Kennedy whispered during the very, _very_ brief intermission.

"I love you," Willow replied back.

"Can I have you?" She pushed all ready sweaty hair out of Willow's face.

"Always," Willow replied before the intermission was over and the love-making started back up again. They made love for three hours before Artemis woke up.

* * *

AN: This chapter is a little short, but I needed them to have sex. Mostly because I'm a perv. No, actually it's cause of what's going to eventually happen. Hehe. That's a great note to exit on. 


	7. Some More Fears, A Little Exposition, an...

Kennedy sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

"Damn," she whispered under her breath. She got up and grabbed clothes so she could get in the shower. Today, she had to be up because she had another meeting with Gutierrez.

On there last 'visit', Kennedy had gone down to the station and talked with the man and a social worker. Gutierrez first talked about how Kennedy and Willow knew the murdered couple. She dogged the question with Slayer grace and he moved on.

They talked about what might have killed them. They were sure that it had just been some serial killers. When Kennedy asked why a one time murder would lead to the conclusion of serial killer, he told her about some other evidence in the case. He told her about three of Robert's top nurses being killed in the same way, along with his assistant.

This was the part Kennedy was intrigued by. She wanted to get an idea of who she was up against. The arrogant side of her shown through and she was absolutely positive she could handle it.

Her conversations with the social worker were about Artemis and Willow and Kennedy's life style. He asked how long she and Willow had been together, financial questions, and background information. Then, he handed her some papers.

"What are these?" Kennedy asked.

"They're adoption papers."

Every other person in the world would have been ecstatic to receive the opportunity to take in such a beautiful little baby, but for Kennedy those papers were scary. When she got home she didn't show them to Willow; she put them in one of the kitchen drawers and didn't look at them again.

Now out of the shower, Kennedy came out and checked on Willow and Artie. She looked into the baby's basinet and smiled. That baby hadn't gone to sleep all night, but some how when she and Willow were up with the baby, she felt happy, not annoyed. She loved taking care of the child and it made her feel wanted and needed.

On the Willow front, things had been better. They were still keeping there doubts about things secret, but they had managed to get in a few more love sessions in the last month. Kennedy missed the way things used to be with the redhead. She wanted to be able to come home at two in the morning and do her until the point of exhaustion. She missed that passion in their relationship.

She pecked the sleeping redhead's bare shoulder and the baby's head, then left for the station.

* * *

At the station, she went up to Gutierrez's desk. He looked up from his paper work.

"Kennedy, hello. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And you?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. Please, sit." He gestured for her to sit in the chair next to his desk. "I'm sorry to bring you out here so early this morning. This was unfortunately the only time I could have this meeting."

"No, it's fine. But I am quite curious as to why you called."

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, actually I asked you here because the other week, this is going to be very forthright, you seemed to know more than you were letting on. I just wondered if maybe you'd care to share any of it."

"Mr. Gutierrez, I have to say I don't know what your talking about."

He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Kennedy. "I know you know something more. There's something weird about this case. There are just far to many cases like this one. I've seen the type of men who do these kinds of things. Disfigured men with incredible strength. I'm begging you to help me figure it out."

"Why do you think I can even help you?"

"Because I saw what you did. The other night with that wooden stake. You killed one of the disfigured men."

Kennedy looked completely and utterly shocked. "How- how did you-"

"I was following you."

"Wow."

"I didn't have a choice. I knew there was something you weren't telling me. It was the only way. Once I saw it, I looked into other cases and found the same types of neck contusion victims all over the world. What's strange though is that most, if not all, of the perpetrators just vanish. Look, I'm not out to get you, but if you don't help me I will. I just want to know what's going on."

Kennedy looked at the man, conflicted. She knew if she told him that there was a chance he would lock her up in an insane asylum and dissect her or something, but then there was this side of Kennedy that trusted him, a side that wanted to tell him. She also didn't want anything to happen to Willow or Artemis. They were her family and she had to protect them. That meant not spilling the magic beans.

"Kennedy?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." She got up and started to head out, but was stopped by Gutierrez grabbing her arm.

"Please, you are not the only one who has lost a friend. My sister was killed by those kinds of men. I want to get them. I need to get them." His tone was practically pleading with Kennedy, as if he really didn't have any other options.

Kennedy sighed and said, "I need time. There are things I need to do right now, things that will stop these men. You have to trust me. Then, if I find I can trust you, I'll tell you. Everything." She pushed him off of her. "I have to go."

His eyes followed her intently as she exited the station.

* * *

Kennedy walked into the apartment and leaned up against the back of the door. Willow came out from the kitchen, Artie in her arms.

"Ken, you're back. How did it go?" Willow asked, looking a little worried.

"It went," she said as she walked and took Artemis. "Hey, beautiful."

"So, tell me what happened."

They walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Nothing. It was nothing. We just talked about Abby and Robert. It was nothing, really."

"Kennedy..."

"It was nothing, Willow. Stop worrying. I can handle this. Don't worry." She handed Artie back to Willow after kissing her head. "I have to go to the gym. I promised the girls I'd come today so that we could train." She started for the door.

"Kennedy," Willow said, standing.

Kennedy turned around sharply and said loudly, "I told you it's under control."

Artemis, feeling the tension, began to cry. Willow snapped out of her hurt and building pain to comfort the child. Kennedy looked at the crying child and at Willow. Feeling sad and distanced, she turned and ran out of the apartment.

Willow called after her. "Kennedy!"

Kennedy didn't bother with the elevator; she went directly for the stairs. She got down one flight and then stopped. She went down to her knees and began to sob, uncontrollably. She cried for her dead friends and their dead child. She had felt so responsible for not being able to protect them better. She cried for snapping at Willow and making Artie cry.

She felt distance from everything. She realized the part of her that had wanted to tell Gutierrez about the mystical world was probably the same side that wanted and needed a break. She wanted to be the one to fall apart. She was tired of being strong and fighting. She just wanted to quit.

Her crying slowed and she sucked up all her feelings. She knew she couldn't take a break, she couldn't be weak. Willow and Artemis needed her and she had to be there. The way nobody had ever been there for her. She wiped off her cheeks and stood.

She descended down the stairs, headed for the gym.

* * *

When she got home the baby was asleep in her basinet next to Willow. Willow looked up at Kennedy with confusion and anger. She got up and walked into the bedroom. Kennedy sighed and followed.

In the room, Willow sat on the bed and when Kennedy entered she sat down too. Only she sat on the other side.

She turned to Willow and said, "I'm sorry."

Willow turned and looked at the woman. "I just don't understand what happened. You just freaked out on me. What's going on with you, Ken? You're not acting like you."

Kennedy looked down, sad. "I've just been feeling a little- Look, that's not important. What's important is the fact that it won't happen again. I'm not gonna snap again. I'm sorry I upset you and Artie."

Willow moved closer to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "I love you and I want to know what's wrong. I know what you're keeping from me."

Kennedy looked up at Willow, confused because unless magic was involved she couldn't have known her feelings, her doubts.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I found the adoption papers, Kennedy. I know you're scared about Artemis."

Kennedy sighed, a little sad by the fact Willow really hadn't figured it out. "When?"

"After you left Artie was still crying and I dropped her pacifier. I was in the kitchen looking for another one and I found them. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kennedy looked at her girlfriend. "I was worried about me messing Artie up or-or maybe her coming between us. I'm fine now though. I swear."

"So, you're good now."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm good."

Willow smiled too and then leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, completely lacking in passion. Willow tried to deepen it, but Kennedy pulled away. "You should get some sleep," she said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat and watch some TV. I'll be in later."

Willow, not really wanting her to, "Yeah, okay."

Kennedy slightly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Night, Will." She got up and left, leaving Willow alone.

"Yeah, night."

* * *

AN: Okay, there's seven. Some more doubts and distance and a teeny bit of exposition. In the next chapter that is going to unfold more, I swear. Also, be looking for a Slayer dream coming up real, real soon. Did you catch that subtle hint about chapter 8? 


	8. Got Cliffhanger?

Kennedy closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned up against it. She brought her sleeve to her cheek to wipe away the forming tears. She was so tired; if she could just sleep maybe she'd feel better, maybe her mind could relax.

She went over to the sofa and sat down. Another one of those pounding headaches were beginning to form again, so she pounded her fist into her head. She just wanted to stop thinking, stop feeling. She was just so tired. Then, the baby started to stir. Kennedy got up and looked in the basinet. The baby's eyes were opened by she wasn't whining. She just looked up at Kennedy.

Kennedy looked down at the beautiful, little creature. She was changing so much. Her little blonde hairs were beginning to grow out; she was even beginning to develop little curls. Kennedy knew this child was going to be gorgeous like her mother. She had the eyes and the cutest little cheeks.

She hadn't started crawling yet, something that freaked Willow out. She honestly thought there was something wrong with her. Thus, forcing Kennedy to take the baby development book away and hide it. Willow had been reading that thing religiously. She believed everything needed to be structured and proper with her. That's when Kennedy's comment about her being only 5 months old had come up; a comment that made Willow get offended and yet another argument to take place.

Yet another thing Kennedy was tired of. Her and Willow had been fighting so much lately. She wanted things to just go back to normal. She had known this was going to take time, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

"Hi, there," she said to Artie, after much staring and thinking. She picked the child up and went back to the couch.

Kennedy had found that Artemis absolutely loved her fingers. She was constantly sucking on Kennedy's left pinky finger. That wasn't the only of Artie's habits that Kennedy had observed. She had noticed the baby's eating and sleeping schedules too. Artemis always woke up at certain times and went to sleep at certain times.

"I'm really sorry I upset you earlier. I was just frustrated. I won't ever do it again. I promise." Artie reached up at Kennedy and tried to grab at her nose. Kennedy leaned down and rubbed her nose on her belly, tickling her. Artie giggled.

Kennedy smiled at the baby. "I love you," she whispered to the baby. "I won't ever let anybody hurt you."

* * *

With Artemis now sleeping, Kennedy laid down on the sofa and covered up with the blanket on the back of it. She laid her head down on the pillow and was almost instantly enveloped with sleep.

* * *

_Willow sat, clinging to Artie's basinet, sobbing uncontrollably. They were in some building Kennedy had never seen before. Kennedy walked up to her and smiled down at her._

_"What's wrong, Will?"_

_"She's gone. She's not here. I think she might have-"_

_"Will, it's okay. I know. I let her take her. It was the only way."_

_"You monster!" Willow's dream self shouted._

_"I know, Will. I know," Kennedy said, nonchalant as she ambled on. Soon coming to the edge of a windy, cliff. Beside her appeared Gutierrez._

_"Hello, Kennedy," he said._

_"Hi."_

_"I know about you, who you are. I know your true face."_

_Kennedy looked at him for the first time. "My true face?"_

_"You're the one that did it. You're the one who let her take the baby."_

_"I think I've lost my way."_

_"I think you need to show yourself for what you are...a monster." Gutierrez looked at Kennedy, sharply. Then, he reached and tore her skin off, exposing the demon inside... the vamp that killed Abby._

* * *

Kennedy sat up instantly, sweat dripping off her. She looked around, startled. Then, in one swift motion, she kicked the blanket off of her and got up. She looked around for her weapons chest, temporarily forgetting. When she remembered again, she went over to it and geared up. She grabbed two stakes, a crossbow, and several other sharp implements.

Then, she walked into her and Willow's bedroom, turning on the light as she entered. Willow woke instantly.

"Ken, what's wrong. Is it Artie?" Willow said, sitting up, panicked.

"I have to go, Will. You should make sure you check on Artie."

"Where are you going?" She was now out of bed and almost fully awake.

"I know where the vamps are. I saw it."

"You saw it?"

"I had one of those-those Slayer dreams."

"Kennedy, I..."

"No, I'm going. That's it. I'll be back before the sun comes up." She turned and walked out of the room. For the second time that night, leaving Willow alone.

* * *

Kennedy was quickly approaching the building she had saw. She was going down the lighted Sao Paulo street in her car. She was going extremely fast and arrived at her desired location in less than thirty minutes.

The entire street was completely vacant and she had to walk down it twice before her Slayer senses began to tingle. She looked at the building that caused it. It was small and right in the dead center of the left side of the street. Kennedy could see lights coming from the basement as she got closer.

The smart thing to do would have been to sneak in and attack that way, but Kennedy, not thinking, simply charged through the front. The door fell off the hinges as Kennedy's foot collided with it. She had been expecting to be confronted right away, but was surprised to find the main floor unoccupied. She could not say the same for the basement though.

She walked down the steps to the bottom floor and through a door. On the other side of the door there were about 4 vampires looking at her as she entered.

"Any of you fellas looking for a good time?" She asked, punning. Then, she looked past the vampires and saw a man chained to the back wall. "Gutierrez."

* * *

AN: The dream _will _make sense eventually...well, unless, you know, it doesn't. In which case, um...I'm sorry.


End file.
